Snape Meets Lily In The Afterlife
by NANLIT
Summary: Snape talks with Lily and James after his death.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Only J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

_**Snape Meets Lily In the Afterlife**_

Severus Snape had just died. He knew it because he awoke in a room that was not the Shrieking Shack. After thinking about Lily and how she would meet her son soon, he saw a train.

"I suppose I should get on this train. It should take me wherever I am supposed to go", said Snape. After what seemed like hours, or maybe just seconds, the train stopped. "Now let's see where I ended up", thought Snape. What he saw when he left the train, surprised him. What Snape saw was a long white room that looked as if it stretched for an eternity. But what surprised him were the people standing there, seemingly waiting for him: Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin (who was holding hands with Remus), Sirius Black, whose hands were in his pockets, James Potter, and Lily Evans Potter (who was holding hands with James). All five looked as if they were in the prime of their lives.

Remus and Dora kept on looking from Snape to Sirius, James, and Lily, and back; waiting for someone to break the silence. Finally, Snape spoke. "Potter", Snape said to James. "Your son should be here soon. The Dark Lord will have killed him by now".

"Sorry to disappoint you, Snivellus", said James with an unreadable expression, "but my son just killed the _Dark Lord_ with Expelliarmus".

"Impossible. Your son has to die before the Dark Lord can be killed. And how on Earth can Expelliarmus be used to kill?" asked Snape.

James then explained about the Resurrection Stone, Harry's blood in Voldemort tethering Harry to life, Nagini's death (though he left out the killer's name), the army of centaurs, house elves, thestrals, and the defenders of Hogwarts overtaking the Death Eaters, Bellatrix being killed by Molly Weasley (Snape raised his eyebrows at this), and vaguely said that Harry killed Voldemort by being the Elder Wand's true master and causing Voldemort's Avada Kedavra to rebound on Voldemort with his (Harry's) Expelliarmus.

"So basically, what you're telling me is that Potter got lucky _again_", said Snape.

"Hey, don't be jealous that Harry survived and you didn't. Besides, it's Voldemort's (Snape flinched) fault that he can't see when he has made a fatal mistake and still attacks with Avada Kedavra", explained James.

"And speaking of Harry, Severus, I would like to talk to you about him and what you have done to him", said by, not James, but Lily, also with an unreadable expression.

"Lily, do you know everything that has happened to Harry and what he has seen?" asked Snape.

"Everything", replied Lily.

"Then you'll know that I changed allegiances because of you, and have saved your son's life because of you", said Snape.

"True, Severus. And I thank you for that. But tell me this. Were you more concerned with protecting my son, or trying everything you could do to torment him and expel him?" said Lily, now with eyes of anger.

"He is as much a rule breaker as his father before him", said Snape, glaring at James as he finished.

"So that gives you a right to torment him, bully him, give him zeros on potions just because you _accidentally_ break the glass, and constantly talk negative about his father, my husband, right to his face?! You were his professor, and it is disgraceful of a professor to do that to a student. Especially if you say you love that student's dead mother!" exclaimed Lily.

Snape was speechless for a moment. Then he said, "Are you forgetting that Potter and Black used to bully me and prank me at school?"

"Please. Yes, it was wrong of them to bully you, but the situations are different. We were all teenagers, peers. You were Harry's professor, superior. And don't even get me started on how you tormented Neville Longbottom as well. Once threatening to poison his toad, talking badly about him in front of another professor (Lily nodded her head toward Remus), and also bullying him", said Lily.

"Longbottom has been causing a lot of trouble this past year at Hogwarts", defended Snape.

"Yeah, against two Death Eaters and a Headmaster who used to be a Death Eater, but still has Death Eater tendencies. By the way, it was Neville Longbottom who killed Nagini with Gryffindor's sword", said Lily with a faint smirk.

"What?!" said Snape. At this, James, Sirius, Remus, and Dora were laughing their heads off. "This is disgraceful, utterly disgraceful. Hey, what about Dumbledore? He practically raised your son for the slaughter", said Snape.

"I did have a talk with him while you were on the train. About how he hadn't checked up on how my sister was raising my son prior to Hagrid telling Harry that he was a wizard and how he was never truly honest to Harry. But I forgave him because, as he told me, Voldemort (Snape flinched) accidentally left a portion of his soul in Harry sixteen and a half years ago and that portion of soul had to be destroyed before Voldemort (Snape flinched) could be killed. I also forgave him because he asked Harry for forgiveness, which Harry did forgive him, when they met in the limbo between life and death. And I also forgave him because he did love my son as a son. You, however, have hated him all his life purely because he is James's son", said Lily.

"I see. I guess it was foolish of me to think that you could forgive me, but I do understand. I do not deserve it", said Snape.

"It is never foolish to ask for forgiveness, Severus. But you are right. I cannot give it to you because of the horrible way that you mistreated my son over the six years that you knew him", said Lily.

Then Lily, with James, turned around and left, with Sirius, Remus, and Dora following them. After a while, or just a few seconds, Snape walked a bit and then, for a reason even Snape does not know, turned right and walked, waiting to start living his afterlife.

Written: Tuesday, April 08, 2008

**End**

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction. Please review and give me constructive criticism. Thanks.


End file.
